Takuki lemon
by BanetteGirl
Summary: Lets see what happens with Zoey Takuya and a Car! Sucky yes lemon Yes


Here is one short story and I hope it is good; I got it after I watched some romance movie. So here it is TAKUMI but not so much a lemon

Zoey's Takuya need

By: Kojilover04

"Star I'm telling you my dreams are really freaky and "He" is always in them." Said Zoey

The girls were in the town Park. It was late almost dark. Star was wearing a black and hot pick dress that went to the middle of her hips and knees, it started at the top of her boobs. Her long white hair was in pick-tails, bangs low and in her right eye.

"Well, why don't you tell, "Him" that you have been seeing "him" in "your" dreams," said Star

"Yeah Ok, then I just walk up to Tall Dark and Chocolate that I love him." Said Zoey with little hearts in her eyes

"LOVE, YOU LOVE HIM, OMG Zoey," screamed Star jumping up and down.

"NO, I don't love him, I meant to say I like him, and have dreams about him," said Zoey blushing.

"Zoey and "Him" sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-ing, first come love then come marriage, and then come a baby in a baby carriage." Sung Star

"That would be awesome, I mean dome," said Zoey

"Zoey, you are in Love with "Him" and you know it," said Star

Takuya came running up from behind the bench and asked, "Um, Zoey, Star, what you doing. I heard Star singing and you said something about "love" so what up?"

"TAKUYA what are you doing ease dropping!" said Zoey

"Oh, sorry it was an ascendant," he protested

"Right, well bye Zoey, Have "fun"" said Star and with that she ran up to a black sport car, and hopped in.

Through the windshield you should she her kissing her only love Koji Minamoto.

"Well, want some thing to eat, Zoeybird," asked Takuya.

Zoey stared at him. He wore some faded blue jeans, and a white shirt, blue over jacked (like a uniform type one) and a red tie. 'He looks so damn hot, I would ride him all day long and I would let him do what ever to me in bed," she thought.

"What up you hungry," he asked.

"Oh, yes very hungry," she said snapping out of her thought.

"Ok, then my so called little car is over there." Takuya said pointing at a red sport car with a black flame design on the sides.

"As they were driving to their favorite food place HOT BREAVE, Takuya was looking half on the rode the other half at Zoey, "what I would do to that poor little thing, when I get done she would hardly be able to stand up due to the pain I would put on that. She hade to wear that out fit, those short-short cut off blue jeans, and the red t-shirt with "My" jacket and her fur boots I also bought then to top it off her soft golden hair in a lose pony and her green orbs, just staring at the rode, but her Mouth wonder what I could putt in it. She is so damn fucking Hot.

'Takuya Pull over, I don't want to eat anymore," she said

"Um ok, what is wrong you feeling ok, "he asked? As he pulled over onto the dark wood surrounded road.

Zoey got out of the car, and started to walk behind the car.

"Zoey, wait what I do," Takuya asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Zoey opened up his car door, and pushed him back down into the seat. She crawled into his lap. Takuya just looked at her thinking, "don't look at her boobs, don't look at her boobs" When he tried to asked what up Zoey covered him mouth.

"What wrong scared, "she teased.

"No, but what up," he asked.

Zoey kissed his neck and down to the top of his shirt, then she got out. Takuya was shocked then filled with Lust he got out of the car and tried to get Zoey. Takuya was pushed up by the back door; Zoey pushed him to the door and opened it up. Takuya fell into the back seat. Zoey crawled on top and closed the door. She had her hands on Takuya's Large Lump; she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. "Oh, what I am going to do to you Kanabara," she said as she putt his dick into her mouth sucking up all of Takuya's moist. She moaned as he squirted more into her mouth. Takuya pushed head down farther so she got it all, he moaned as she went up and down, up and down.

"Zoey oh, Baby" he yelled. She sucked harder and faster. Takuya's pre-cum filled her mouth. Her hands massaged his balls. Takuya finally couldn't take any more; he pushed her against the window, and pulled off her shirt and ripped off her bra.

"You got your fun, now I get your boobs, and virginity," he said as he pulled off her shorts and boots and Red Thong, (grrr). He held her there as he undressed him self. He was going to make her wait longer, he licked her tips and nipped them to make her moan, her heart beat fast and her moans load. Takuya was still playing with her. Zoey, begged him," Takuya please don't play don't make me wait any longer. God I waited so long to have sex with you, please. I give my self to you," she whimpered.

"I knew you wanted me, I knew it, But know the question is do I want you," he teased.

"I'm going to make you wait." he said. He laid her down and devoured her womanhood, licking and sometimes biting, but enjoying her juices. Zoey moaned, and she begged even more. Takuya finally gave in and positioned him self between her legs, and teased her entrance with his tip, but then pushed him self up. Zoey stared at him, with her lips gapped open.

"Forgot, your protection Zoey, don't want you pregnant, now do we. We are only 18, 'he said as he dug in the console and found a Condom. He slid it one. Zoey pulled him back to her; Takuya finally entered her softness, Zoey Moaned as he entered her softness. Takuya's pace picked up, until her head was banging the car window, and the car was shaking really bad. Takuya finally collapsed his head resting between her boobs. Zoey's pierced Cherry flowed from her onto the seat, Takuya didn't care. He just got one of his life wishes. They laid there waiting for something, but nothing happened.

Zoey pushed his head up to kiss him hard and long, "I Love you Takuya Alex Kanabara, and it won't change."

""Good, because I have always been in love with you Iziume May Orimoto, you have always been the love of my life and now I have a little question. Will you wed me," he asked.

"Yes, the answer is yes, and I want to get married Now," She said as she kissed him.

"You know, No matter what I do Koji is ahead of me," he said as he picked up a peace of paper from the floor board as he got dressed.

"Why do you say that," asked Zoey.

Takuya read her the blue and white paper: _You are invited to the Madding of Koji Minamoto and Star Naruto December the 8, 2013. It will be held under the willow tree at the end of Bird Dr. It will begin at 4:00 on that Saturday. Thanks you Soon to be Minamoto's. _

"Well, I want it on April 6, 2013. At the spot were we first kissed, do you remember, the place," she asked

"Yes, the garden of Faith, the Lily heart, and it was so worth it too," He said.

They drove all the way to Koji's and Star's to tell them the good news and the planned their dream wedding.

There you go my first no help one shot. If you want to see more of the new Married Kids then stay toned for "Married with Kids" coming well shortly


End file.
